Cassandra Cain (New Earth)
In addition to scarring her emotionally, she realized murder, like her father's profession, was wrong, and she ran away from her father. No Man's Land Cassandra spent the next nine years homeless, beating herself up mentally over what she'd done as she traveled the world. Entering Gotham City at 17 Cassandra came to be one of Oracle's agents in the No Man's Land of Gotham City. After saving Commissioner Gordon's life from her assassin father, she was given the Batgirl costume with the approval of both Batman and Oracle. She became Barbara's ward and in a sense, the Batman's adoptive daughter. As the No Man's Land wore on the new Batgirl was introduced to the rest of the Bat-clan with varying levels of acceptance. Usually going out under the Batman's watchful eye she was finally allowed to go on a solo mission when a petrol station needed guarding against a local gang. Near the end of No Man's Land Batman noticed her death wish and forced her to make a decision between suicidal actions and self preservation. She opted for self preservation. Batgirl Despite her notable handicap of being unable to talk, read or write Cassandra did remarkably well. Capable of understanding others' intentions due to her ability to read body language she was a more than capable listener, even if she couldn't reply. It was this trait that made her one of the Batman's most loyal and trusted followers and helped her to survive when the Bat-clan became hunted by the Blood Hawks. Although the fact that she couldn't talk frustrated Barbara Gordon she proved herself useful in other ways during a team up with the spectral vigilante Ghost in hunting down disappearing corpses. The running successes and final understanding of her mission as Batgirl allowed Batman to give her the privilege of running solo in Gotham City on the condition that she faced no 'costumed criminals' (Joker, Bane, Two Face, Penguin, etc) From going undercover in Madras with Batman to saving local heroes from the mob Cassandra continued to impress as the new Batgirl. Especially when, despite Batman's warnings, she went face to face with a meta-human and won. She even managed to, despite her restriction to Gotham City, make it on the reserve member list of Young Justice. But Cassandra's career was not the only thing that was growing. In the background a rift between Oracle and Batman was slowly emerging, as was the growing image of Batman as a father figure in Cassandra's eyes but the major development was David Cain's growing longing to have his daughter back. Batman learned about Cassandra's past when Cain transmitted a tape he had made of Faizul's death to the Batcave, but Batman nevertheless continued to accept Cassandra. Things became more strained when a run-away psychic altered her mind so that she could understand words. As an after effect she lost her ability to read body language and thusly, her ability to fight. After she almost died while trying to protect the psychic from assassins Batman took away her costume and began retraining her. The training remained ineffective however, perhaps due to Cassandra's dwelling on her lost ability instead of focusing on accumulating more, and Cassandra wanted to roam the streets, with or without the costume. It was during one of these 'unauthorised' vigilante outings that she encountered her mother. Lady Shiva noted Cassandra's missing skills and offered to train in a way that will allow her to possess them again but in exchange they will fight in one year. A death duel. Cassandra accepted. Duel to the Death Cassandra began training immediately; going after every talented fighter she came across in order to gain more skills she even (after hearing about his notoriousity within the Bat-Clan freed the Joker then apprehended him again in order to gauge just how good he was. Batman and Oracle deduced that Cassandra's death wish had not gone away and that it was due to guilt over her murdering Faizul. They began looking into what had brought the death wish back. Her reckless training was interrupted when an Officer Down was called over the frequencies. Batman's longtime ally and friend, Commisioner Gordon had been shot in cold blood. It was during yet another training session in the Batcave that Cassandra first met her future friend Stephanie Brown (The Spoiler). It wasn't long until Batman gave her a cave of her own to operate from and her training crusade continued as she found even more powerful opponants like Bizzaro Supergirl and Shadow Thief during the Joker's Last Laugh as well as numerous female villians during the aftermath of Our Worlds at War. These activities had not gone unnoticed by Batman and Oracle but despite Oracle's protests Batman allowed Cassandra to continue until the fateful day arrived and Cassandra fought Shiva on the building tops of Gotham City. Shiva won the battle fairly easily, killing Cassandra with a shot to a nerve cluster near the heart but then, within a temple devoted to her, Shiva brought Cassandra back to life and requested another fight. This time, with her death wish satisfied, Cassandra Cain won and became the first to defeat Lady Shiva in martial combat. Unfortunately the victory would be short lived for Bruce Wayne was in jail, under suspicion of murder and Cassandra arrived back to the cave in time to see Batman leave. It was during an investigation into the murder that Cassandra discovered that Batman and Bruce Wayne were in fact the same person. Later she, along with Spoiler and Nightwing discovered critical clues that pointed to Bruce Wayne's innocence and, eventaully, incriminating evidense to the real culprit; David Cain. Fists of Fury Her father safely behind bars and no battle-to-the-death with Shiva to train for Cassandra focused on her crime fighting career. Batman regarded Cassandra very highly. During War Games, he relied heavily on her to help control the violence of the gang war in Gotham City. Following War Games, Batgirl moved to Blüdhaven with Tim Drake at Batman's suggestion and with his financial support (Nightwing had been injured during the War Games, and the Gotham City Police Department had declared all costumed heroes illegal). There, she quickly made a name for herself by defeating the Society of Evil. Deathstroke later took on a contract from the Penguin to kill Batgirl and decided to let his daughter Rose Wilson (the current Ravager) do the job instead. Cassandra beat Rose by critically wounding her and giving Deathstroke no choice but to get her medical attention. It was during fathers' day that Cassandra became infatuated with knowing who her mother was. Interogating all the contacts she had (including Batman and her father, David Cain) she eventually found Lady Shiva. Cassandra also went undercover in the Justice League Elite masquerading as an assassin named Kasumi. She revealed herself to Coldcast to tell him that he was not a bad person, right before he was accused of murder. One Year Later Cassandra has gained control over the League of Assassins. She recently encountered a shocked Robin and nearly killed him in battle. She also fought with Supergirl, during which time both combatants discovered that Supergirl possessed a bio-defense mechansim enabling her to generate Sunstone crystal from her body. Supergirl stabbed Batgirl through the shoulder with one of these crystal spikes. At this time, Batgirl also fell under the sway of Deathstroke who drugged her and used her as a tool in his revitalized Titans East team. Robin provided Cassandra with the antidote and she left the team and fought against Deathstroke. Allies *Batman *Nightwing *Robin *Oracle *Justice League Elite *Onyx *Spoiler | Powers = | Abilities = Peak Human Conditioning: Through continuous intense training Cassandra represents the greatest fighting weapon ever conceived. She possesses peak level strength, stamina, speed and agility comaparable to the finest huiman athlete. Martial Arts Master: Due to her life long training Cassandra has a master level knowledge of all fighting arts known and unknown and continues to learn with every new opponent she faces. She and her father (David Cain), along with several other members of the League of Assassins, including Bronze Tiger, and Merlyn the archer, and a series of instructors hired by Cain, including Alpha. Upon taking the mantle of Batgirl, she was trained further by Batman, Oracle, Black Canary, and then by Lady Shiva, and has received supplementary instruction from Onyx. She has also invented her own styles and techniques such as the 'Falling Leaf' technique. Her defensive abilities consist primarily of evasive moving due to her ability to read her opponents she has not needed to form advanced defensive techniques. However this has been rectified due to Batman's training. Has mastered Dragon Style Kung Fu. Has been trained under the Batman Cassandra has undergone the same training and teachings as the past Robins, Nightwing and Oracle. Master Assassin: Cassandra is schooled in all known and unknown assassin techniques such as pressure points, killing techniques and stealth to name a few. Body Reading Ability: Advanced ability to read body language enabling her to anticipate what a person is thinking. Similar to Lady Shiva's ability. However it has limitations due to familiarity with opponent's physiology and her capacity to translate data. It enables her to identify disguised/transformed persons, identify what they are thinking through their body movements. Detective: She was also very briefly trained in detective methods by Tim Drake during their time in Blüdhaven. | Strength = Cassandra possesses the peak human strength level of a woman her age, size and weight, in addition who engages in intensive regular exercise and combat training. Cassandra is capable of press lifting at least twice her own weight and can lift 230 lbs. Her strength makes her capable of swinging uninjured with a grapple. She is resistant to most toxins, venoms and poisons. | Weaknesses = Mental Suggestion: She is vulnerable to mental suggestions through foreign narcotics, particularly psychotropics. Illiterate: She also can't read. | Equipment = Batgirl costume with utility belt containing various equipment. Interestingly enough, Cassandra avoids using tools unless she absolutely needs to. | Transportation = Batcycles | Weapons = Batarangs, capsules, small explosives. | Notes = *As Cassandra Cain) Batman #567 (July, 1999); (As Batgirl) Batman: Legends of the Dark Knight #120 * The Batgirl profile at DC Comics gives Cassandra's eye color as brown. Given as Green in the DC Comics Encyclopedia. * In 2000, Cassandra Cain became the first Batgirl to get her own ongoing self-titled comic book series (the Barbara Gordon Batgirl having been featured in a couple of one-shot releases). | Trivia = * Cassandra has scars across her back from bullet wounds made by her father during her childhood training. * In her comic series she tended to keep a rose around. * Tends towards facepaints for face concealment. * Above average appetite for a girl her size, high metabolism. * High levels of serotonin. * She possessed a death wish due to guilt over killing. Resulted in nightmares and self destructive behavior (seemingly solved after second encounter with Lady Shiva) * Resentment towards father similar to abused children. * First word was "Stop". (Day 130, NML Gotham) * Sees Batman as a father figure in David Cain's absence, an attachment that is not one-sided. * Able to ignore the shock of bullet penetration * Her favorite ice cream is chocolate. * Her favorite tea is Assam. * She does not like talkative people. * Cassandra in Greek mythology had the gift of seeing into the future, but was cursed so that nobody would ever believe her predictions. This closely relates to Cassandra Cain's capability of 'seeing' her opponents' next move at the cost of being (initially) unable to speak. | OtherMedia = * Justice League: Animated Series "The Savage Time" * "No Man's Land" Novelization | Recommended = * Batman: No Man's Land * Bruce Wayne: Fugitive * Batman: War Games * Batgirl: Death Wish * Robin: Wanted | CustomSection2 = Related Articles | CustomText2 = * No Man's Land * Lady Shiva * David Cain | DC = | Wikipedia = Cassandra Cain | Links = * CassCain Mainframe }} Category:Sidekicks Category:Reformed Criminals Category:Titans East members Category:Young Justice members Category:Assassins Category:League of Assassins members Category:Martial Arts Category:Stealth